


Volleyball

by Rei_Ark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: This is basically a Haiykuu!! fanfiction without any mentions of the main cast and only passing mentions of Karasuno in general due to this story following my OC's in their school called ' Kasai Minami Daiichi' which is a fictional high school in the Kyoto prefecture.
Relationships: Geiju Yukihira (Yuki)/Giichi Watanabe, Giichi Watanabe/Yuri Akagawa, Toshi Akiyama/Yumiko Yamada





	Volleyball

These are my OCs and their profiles for Kasai Minami Daiichi's Starting Line up of the Volleyball Male Team;

Year: 3rd  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 70.1kg  
Position: Setter + Captain  
Full Name: Kohaku Akairo (Iro)  
Personality: He is incredibly energetic and often is used as a morale booster for his team as besides Giichi no one can match his determination for Volleyball and even if he's losing or lost he'll always stay positive as that's the type of person he is.  
Highest Stat: Strategy  
Quirks: His overwhelming positivity has been known to turn people away from the club and the sport in total  
Extras: Right now he is currently serving a months worth of suspension for getting into a fight.  
Appearance: Short dyed white spiky hair that's naturally blond. Green eyes  
Jersey Number: 1  
Relationships: Iro and Saki have been the best of and closest friends since they were a very young age since their mothers were very close friends as well so they have known each other their entire lives and consider each other brothers. Iro also has an older twin sister who is the president of the gardening club, the twins would often spend a lot of their time outside.

Year: 3rd  
Height: 6'4  
Weight: 74.3  
Position: Ace+Vice Captain  
Full Name: Kaito Hamasaki (Saki)  
Personality: Saki is a very playful soul where he will always try to boost the teams morale by being supportive and joking around, but on the court his playfulness comes off a bit more dictatory which more often than not is a curse rather than a benefit, because it affects his team more than the opponents, though it has affect the opponents before.  
Highest Stat: Technique  
Quirks: As stated previously, sometimes what he says on the court can become very dictatory but it's only because he becomes very fired up, especially when the are on a winning streak  
Extras: He seems highly unstable but is also very focused especially when he's playing Volleyball. He has dyed his hair at least twice every year (Le image is his second year)  
Appearance: Natural Black hair that he dyes Purple and brown eyes  
Jersey Number: 4  
Relationships: Saki and Iro have been the best of and closest friends since they were a very young age since their mothers were very close friends as well so they have known each other their entire lives and consider each other brothers

Year: 3rd  
Height: 6'7  
Weight: 89.8kg  
Position: Setter + Left Wing Spiker  
Full Name: Ethan Bailey  
Personality: Coming from a very stereotypical British background, Ethan comes off as very gentlemanly and he does try his best to try to be kind to everyone but because he's still struggling to understand Japanese he often has to double check with others with who's talking and what they're talking about. Even though he comes off as gentlemanly he also likes to act as 'the big brother' of the team, often making sure each player is okay, if they aren't he would try to help them in every way he can.  
Highest Stat: Stamina  
Quirks: Due to his limited understanding of Japanese he tends to only focus on the ball, and less on his teammates so especially in his first year there were a lot more head on collisions.  
Extras: He originally played soccer before his family moved to Japan and for one reason or another, during his first year, he actually misread 'Volleyball' thinking that it was Soccer, but he ended up really liking it.  
Appearance: Strawberry Blond hair Brown eyes  
Jersey Number: 3  
Relationships: He has a pet cat called 'Nacho' and a younger sister called Edith Bailey who he loves to pieces.

Year: 3rd  
Height: 6'1  
Position: Middle Blocker  
Full Name: Geiju Yukihira (Yuki)  
Personality: He's extremely confident and to some people he can come off as cocky but after any initial defeat he bounces back stronger and more energized  
Highest Stat: Power  
Quirks: Always tries to be the centre of attention so he'll always call for the ball and usually ends up being the decoy which takes massive blows to his ego everytime, but he very quickly bounces back  
Extras: Off the court he is surprisingly shy and tends to shut himself down, the way he puts it is that he's 'Storing Energy'  
Appearance: Black hair dyed pink/light red amber eyes  
Jersey Number: 6  
Relationships: He's spent a lot of time with the 1st and 2nd years, helping them improve where they need too and cheering them on when they seem to be too down in the dumps. He also has an older sister who is best friends with Akagawa Yuri, Giichi's (ex) girlfriend.

Year: 2nd  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 60.3  
Position: Right Wing Spiker  
Full Name: Toshi Akiyama  
Personality: Doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit and will yell at anyone if they so much as look at him the wrong way, people say he's basically 'edge' reincarnate especially considering he despises social interaction and he's often seen rolling his eyes at his team's antics. However underneath the cold and hostile exterior, he does enjoy spending time with his teammates, even if it takes him a while to get him to want to play, even with the combined efforts of Giichi and Kohaku  
Highest Stat: Stamina + Technique  
Quirks: His uncaring attitude often puts people off and confuses them as to why he's on the team let alone the starting lineup especially in comparison to both Kohaku and Giichi, but when he gets into play he often surprises people by how well he can play.  
Extras: he was forced into sport by his mother, but because of his father at least he got the choice as to what sport he'd play and he chose Volleyball because he didn't want to be held responsible for holding the ball in the wrong way and he always liked to play hot potato, which is essentially what Volleyball is; Competitive Hot Potato  
Appearance: Black hair, Hazel eyes but wears Green contacts  
Jersey Number: 9  
Relationships: He's in a relationship with a first year called Yumiko Yamada, she doesn't know much about Volleyball or any sports really but will often come to practice to cheer on Toshi

Year: 2nd  
Height: 5'3  
Weight: 50.4 kg  
Position: Libero  
Full Name: Giichi Watanabe  
Highest Stat: Speed  
Quirks: He watches people when they are sleeping. And on a less creepy note he likes to observe people at the beginning on each school year so he refuses to speak or voice his opinion, he also has this 'magical ability' to not even grunt during his observation phase after a collision with the floor  
Extras: He originally wanted to play as the team's setter but figured that he didn't have the willpower nor attention span to do so. He has a mild form of autism although it is undiagnosed or if it is, his team doesn't know, because y'know he only talks about Volleyball. Ooh, he lives technically on his own as his father's always on duty and his mother is out of town doing commissions... so she's at work too.  
Appearance: Auburn hair and hazel eyes  
Jersey Number: 2  
Relationships: Giichi's girlfriend is a classic mean girl and abused Giichi both verbally and psychologically, after a pummelling from Yuki, Giichi broke up with her and spiralled into a bout of depression that greatly affected his ability to play Volleyball {Spoilers}

Year: 1st  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 62.5  
Position: Middle Blocker  
Full Name: Taiki Nakahara  
Personality: Not wanting to have to move schools again due to his anxiety he forced himself to join the first club that was shoved his way, this happened to be the Volleyball Club, which he knew how to play due to his older sister teaching him the rules and positions, he's not spectacular, but he was very happy to just mull around in the background until he was needed  
Highest Stat: Jump  
Quirks: His constant anxiety can cause him to serious doubt himself or his team and cause him to flub shots, which cause him to get reprimanded by both his team's Libero and Ace  
Extras: Nakahara has been enrolled in two previous schools, both Private schools that were really strict on the mandatory club sign up, however his third school he enrolled in was less strict due to it being a public school, however Nakahara's nerves got the better of him.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair dyed green and Dark Brown eyes  
Jersey Number: 13  
Relationships: he has a younger sister, Midari Nakahara, who is constantly in and out of the hospital due to her asthma and heart problems. He and his sister live with their grandmother who is entitled beyond belief

Year: 2nd  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 62.5  
Position: Kasai Minami Male Volleyball Team's Manager  
Full Name: Niko Nakamura  
Personality: Niko loved volleyball, ever since her mother taught her how to play and she became determined to always play no matter what the cost. She is very energetic and is always willing to lend a hand to anyone who needs it, however due to her lack of skills she's not very good at it, though she does still like to help whenever she can  
Highest Stat: Strategy  
Quirks: Yuki and Saki treat her like a princess, and guard her like crazy when boys from other schools attempt to hit on her, but despite those two being the loudest about it, they aren't the only ones, everyone helps to protect her in every way they can.  
Extras: She got dared to be the boy's team manager after the bratty manager of the girl's volleyball team kicked her off the court for 'not being a team player'. She knew she wasn't as fast, as strong or athletic as the other girls, but shortly after her departure her team fell apart due to her brains not helping them along, ever since then the bratty manager has begged for Niko to come back, only she refused because she liked working with the boys.  
Appearance: She has platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes, her hair for the most part is straight and short, however she has really long bangs that tend to cover her eyes and she has that one bit of stubborn hair that just won't stay down which tends to also express her current emotion.  
Jersey Number: N/A  
Relationships: She is not particularly fond of Toshi Akiyama due to how noncommital he appears to the team, however he can certainly play volleyball and play well, so this leaves her conflicted about him


End file.
